Lucky
by Storywriter87
Summary: Zuko's musings on his life.


Lucky

He wakes as the sun rises in the East, just as he does every morning.

He feels the heat envelope him like a blanket warming his limbs, fire coursing through his body as the last bit of drowsiness leaves him and he fully awakens to the dawns light.

Sometimes it still amazes him that he could be so lucky.

Lucky to be born.

He still remembers his father telling him that. He remembers the pain that came with hearing those words from the man who he both feared and loved. He remembers the yearning to make his father proud of him. He remembers the anger and the sadness upon realizing that he would never live to his expectations no matter how hard he worked. He remembers the indifference towards his father when he finally sees him for what he truly was, a lunatic who wanted to watch the world burn.

He also remembers the relief when the man was more of father to him then the man who had sired him, had forgiven his sins against him and accepted him for who he was despite his many flaws.

He knows that he is lucky.

He breaths in the warmth from the sun allowing his body temperature to rise slightly.

Movement next to him draws his attention.

He looks down at the sleeping form of his lover, her long beautiful hair spilling over their pillow.

He fights the urge to wake her knowing that she is still exhausted from the night before. Still, he moves so he lies facing her, his arm stretched out over her, pulling her close. Needing her to be closer.

More memories drift through his mind. All of them of her.

He remembers the first time he sees her. She is the enemy. She is what stood between him and reclaiming the honor he so deeply yearned for.

He remembers the annoyance when he captures her and taunts her with her mother's necklace.

The fierce protectiveness when he tries to take the boy who had long since become a part of her family.

The compassion in her eyes when he speaks of his mother.

The hatred in her eyes when he betrays her.

The distrust when he tries to make amends.

The fear when she believes him dead.

The happiness the first time he kisses her (And consequently, invokes her brother's ire when he walks in them just as his lips left hers. He still has the mark where the boomerang hit him on the back of the head.)

The love when they finally exchange vows and he finally makes her his Lady.

The passion the first time he takes her to his (their) bed.

The hope for the future when they realize that she is carrying their first child.

Another movement draws his attention and he realizes that she is waking. She opens her brilliant blue eyes and sees him staring down at her.

She lets out a small sigh of contentment and smiles at him. "Morning." She says quietly.

"Morning." he replies to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

She adjusts herself carefully so she is facing the window, her back against his chest and he moves his arm around her once again, this time lowering it down to slowly caress her growing belly. She closes her eyes savoring the feeling, allowing it to sooth her.

Nothing else is said between them as they enjoy the peaceful morning.

They know that soon enough the door will burst open as their three eldest children (two boys, Hiroshi and Shui and a girl, Mali) run in to rouse them from bed for breakfast.

Councilors will be waiting for him with petitions for him to sign as soon as he enters his office. His Generals await his bi-annual inspection of the troops and he still needs to send word to his brother-in-law, that his latest invention was a success and they will be going into full production by the end of the year.

She needs to meet with head of the palace staff to ensure that the preparations for the Summer Solstice are underway and the guest suits for the Avatar and all of their other guests will be ready in time for their arrival. She is supposed to have tea with the wives of some of the nobles later that day as well, playing hostess to women who once thought her nothing more than a peasant.

The boys will be starting proper lessons soon and they have yet to find a suitable tutor for them.

All of that could wait though.

For now they simply watch the sun slowly making its way higher into the sky and again the thought goes through his head and he smiles.

Yes. I am truly lucky.


End file.
